Advancements in database technologies have provided efficient means of data storage. For instance, a dataset including values may be stored in a table residing in the database in compressed form, and may be associated with identifiers. The values of the dataset may be accessed through the identifiers. For instance, when the dataset is searched for a specific value, a database search engine may first identify the identifier associated with the value. Upon such identification, the database search engine may search for the corresponding identifier through the entire dataset in the table. As the database search engine has to search through the entire dataset of the table, the search process may become inefficient and time consuming. Although compression of data improves the storage efficiency, searching optimally for data may be challenging.